


Голос в её голове

by Kaltarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Philosophy, Pre-Het, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltarie/pseuds/Kaltarie
Summary: Луна любила помогать фикрайтерам в их нелёгком деле. Их голоса шептали, что говорить и делать, вели её за руку, а она просто улыбалась, кивала и шла. Но в один момент они исчезли, оставив её одну, растерянную и разбитую, в пустых коридорах Хогвартса.Не слышать чужие голоса в своей голове - признак адекватности... или одиночества?





	Голос в её голове

Кроссовки с полосатыми шнурками висели над каменной аркой коридора, на высоте трёх метров. Под ними стояла Луна Лавгуд, босиком и в глубокой задумчивости. Ей ни к чему было их снимать: гораздо важнее было закончить интересный разговор.  
— У меня ноги мёрзнут, — пожаловалась она в пустоту.  
Склонила голову, будто выслушивая ответ. Кивнула.  
— Хорошо, я подожду, только давайте поскорее, ладно? Лечиться от простуды очень неприятно.  
Быстрые лёгкие шаги рассекли тишину коридора. Луна улыбнулась и весело качнулась, переступив с пятки на носок.  
— Гермиона, — мягко позвала она, и шаги замерли. — Ты опаздываешь.  
Ошарашенная неожиданным приветствием, Гермиона — а это действительно была она — поспешила к незадачливой когтевранке и почти сразу заметила подвешенные заклинанием кроссовки.  
— Почему ты их не снимешь? — взмахом палочки она мягко опустила обувь к ногам Луны. Та благодарно кивнула в ответ и присела, обуваясь. — И как ты узнала, что это я?  
Луна неторопливо зашнуровала левую кроссовку и подняла голову.  
— Голоса сказали, — отстранённо ответила она. Её голос был совершенно спокойным, а взгляд затуманенных глаз не читался. Будто бы смотришь сквозь пелену тумана: что-то там клубится, а что именно — попробуй пойми…  
— Какие голоса? — Гермиона нахмурилась.  
— Понятия не имею, — задумчиво протянула Луна и аккуратно поднялась. — Спасибо тебе за помощь.  
— Да не за что, — спрятав палочку, Гермиона пожала плечами. — Ты извини, я опаздываю…  
— Всё в порядке, — заверила её Луна. — Иди. Профессор Снейп уже заждался, наверное.  
— Да нет, я на трансфигурацию…о, чёрт! — Гермиона прикрыла рот рукой. — Я же совершенно забыла про Снейпа! Прости, Луна…  
И она, развернувшись, побежала в сторону подземелий.  
— Не извиняйся, — Луна улыбнулась ей вслед своей странной улыбкой.  
Дождавшись, когда шаги стихнут, она загадочно спросила у пустоты:  
— И они правда поженятся?  
По старому коридору пронёсся сквозняк. Вдалеке скрипнула дверь, а Луна прислушалась.  
— Да, ты очень помогла, — прошелестел чей-то голос. — Спасибо.  
— Я бы очень хотела побывать на свадьбе, — попросила девушка. — Если можно.  
— Можно.  
— Ура! — она радостно захлопала в ладоши и, насвистывая что-то себе под нос, вприпрыжку поскакала в свою гостиную.

Конец учебного года неотвратимо приближался. Гермиона всё больше избегала друзей, а Луна грустила, потому что голоса в её голове больше не появлялись. Оказывается, она успела к ним привыкнуть… Но ведь их никто не должен слышать! И, наверное, жить без них было правильнее. И честнее.  
Вот только Луне теперь было очень-очень одиноко.

В одну из тех весенних ночей, когда снег уже сошёл, почки на деревьях набухли, но сквозняки ещё прилетали в коридоры старинного замка, Гермиона на цыпочках кралась из гостиной Гриффиндора в подземелья. Отбой был полчаса назад, и тем удивительнее было встретить Луну, сидящую на подоконнике, поджавшую колени и уставившуюся в глухую ночь за окном. Ночь была совершенно безлунной.  
— Эй! — шёпотом позвала Гермиона и подошла ближе. — Ты чего?  
Луна отрицательно мотнула головой и отвернулась, пряча лицо.  
— Тебя кто-то обидел? Кто?  
— Нет… — прошептала Луна. — Я сама.  
— Сама? В смысле?  
Гермиона неуверенно потянулась к девушке, заглянула в её лицо. Вроде ничего особенного: не побита, слёз тоже нет… Что с ней не так?  
— Иди, — голос Луны был тихим и каким-то блеклым. — Профессор Снейп не любит, когда опаздывают, опять у тебя проблемы будут… Всё в порядке, иди.  
— Ну уж нет, — и она уселась рядом. — Рассказывай.  
— Что рассказывать? — безразлично спросила Луна.  
— Всё, — решительно ответила Гермиона. — Почему ты сидишь тут посреди ночи, как ты угадываешь меня по шагам, откуда знаешь про нас с… ну, с профессором Снейпом… В общем, всё рассказывай. Я слушаю.  
Чтобы показать свою уверенность, она скрестила руки на груди и по-снейповски вскинула бровь. И пристально уставилась на Луну. Та грустно усмехнулась.  
— Ты скажешь, что я сумасшедшая.  
— Может быть. А может, и нет. Рассказывай, я слушаю.  
— Рассказывать или нет? — привычно спросила она пустоту.  
Неожиданный ветер пронёсся мимо, скрипнув забралом старых лат.  
— Расскажи, — прошелестел он.  
Луна вскочила на ноги, глаза её заблестели.  
— Ты слышала? Слышала его?!  
— Нет…  
— Тогда слушай, я скажу!  
И она рассказала всё. О том, как четыре месяца назад в её голове поселились голоса, называющие себя фикрайтерами. О том, как они просили её то споткнуться на ровном месте, то сказать очевидную глупость, то стоять босиком в пустом коридоре и ждать, когда мимо пробежит Гермиона… Они объяснили ей, что этот мир — ненастоящий. Они называли его фанфиком, а если точнее — снейджером, и шептали, что это история про Гермиону и профессора Снейпа, а она, Луна, — всего лишь второстепенный персонаж. И она выполнила свою роль, помогла двум людям узнать друг друга, а теперь…а что теперь будет с ней? Что вообще бывает с второстепенными персонажами второсортных историй?..  
Это был очень странный разговор. И дело было не в том, что часы на Хогвартской башне показывали далеко за полночь, и даже не в том, что речь шла о призрачности их мира, который они привыкли считать настоящим. Гермиона не верила, что целая вселенная была создана кем-то лишь ради того, чтобы встретились два обыкновенных человека. Не верила, но отрицать факты не могла: Луна знала слишком многое.  
— Я же говорила, что ты мне не поверишь, — краешком губ улыбнулась девушка. — Это звучит слишком невероятно. Я бы тоже не поверила.  
— Извини, — Гермиона задумчиво поёжилась. Спорить было невозможно, потому что не было ни одной теории, которая могла бы всё объяснить. Ни одной версии, кроме той, которую озвучила эта странная когтевранка. — Я пытаюсь поверить, но это действительно…странно.  
— Ничего. — Луна легко соскочила с подоконника. — Знаешь, я тебе это всё рассказала, и теперь стало легче. Не так одиноко. Я думаю, фикрайтеры и обо мне тоже позаботятся. Всё-таки Луна Лавгуд — тоже часть их истории, пусть и второстепенная...  
Гермиона нахмурилась.  
— Подожди, — вдруг негромко проговорила она. Её глаза заблестели, — у меня появилась интересная мысль.  
Где-то за окном, вдалеке, громыхнул гром.  
— Пойдём, — Гермиона потянула Луну за рукав.  
— Куда? — удивилась та.  
— Увидишь!

Сегодня в подземельях намечалась грандиозная вечеринка. Факультет Слизерин в полном составе сдали последний экзамен, и в связи с этим Драко притащил в замок четыре ящика огневиски. Профессор Снейп, безусловно, знал об этом, но впервые за последние двадцать лет закрыл глаза на попойку. Слизеринцы воздали хвалу Снейпу, Малфою, Мерлину, Моргане и всем известным богам, распивая первый ящик. Репутация Драко на факультете взлетела до небес, а Снейп назначил Гермионе полуночную встречу в своих покоях, на которую она снова опаздывала — и опять из-за Луны.  
Цепко держа девушку за руку, Гермиона спустилась в подземелья. Где-то за стенами замка начиналась гроза, холодные вспышки молний рассекали небо, и гремел гром, но здесь не было слышно ничего из этого. За стеной коридора-тупика горел камин, играла музыка, и внезапный хохот взрывал гостиную не хуже грозовых раскатов. Там, за холодной каменной стеной, было тепло и уютно. Там счастливые люди праздновали свою маленькую победу.  
— Династия, — шепнула Гермиона.  
В каменном тупике прорезалась дверь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь пароль? — удивилась Луна.  
— Угадай, — улыбнулась Гермиона. Её собеседница пожала плечами. — Ладно, просто загляни внутрь и позови Драко. Скажи, что тебя профессор Снейп послал за ним.  
— Это очень странно.  
— Просто сделай это.  
— Ну хорошо… — Луна заглянула в приоткрытую дверь и громко позвала. — Драко Малфой! Ты здесь?  
Музыка внезапно затихла, повинуясь чьей-то магии. Все взгляды обратились к Луне. Она поёжилась. Из маленькой компании, сидящей у камина, поднялся Драко.  
— Лавгуд? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Профессор Снейп попросил позвать тебя. Это срочно.  
Малфой переглянулся с Забини. Оба расплылись в одинаковых ухмылках.  
— Интересно, как же он нашёл тебя… Блейз, сколько там?  
— Темпус… Ого! Уже час ночи.  
— …как же он нашёл тебя в час ночи?  
— О, это очень интересная история! Но она довольно длинная. Я боюсь, что профессор Снейп будет недоволен, если мы надолго задержимся, обсуждая её.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Малфой, отставляя бокал. — Ребят, не знаю, когда вернусь, но оставьте мне немного. Блейз?..  
— Конечно, — тот кивнул. — В конце концов, это благодаря тебе мы сегодня…  
— Не начинай снова, ладно?  
Проверив в кармане волшебную палочку, Драко вышел к Луне в коридор — и почти сразу увидел Гермиону. Но дверь за спиной уже захлопнулась, каменной стеной отрезая тёплую уютную гостиную, и запирая его в сырости тёмного коридора. В не самой приятной компании.  
— Профессор Снейп, значит? — протянул Малфой. — Грейнджер, ты что, уже сменила фамилию?  
— Не ёрничай, — отмахнулась та. — У меня к тебе просьба.  
— Просьба? — в его голосе послышалась ирония. — С чего…  
— Слушай, давай потом? — перебила его Гермиона. — Меня Северус ждёт. А ты знаешь, как он не любит ждать!  
— Ну и зачем вам понадобился я?  
Очередной раскат грома прозвучал совсем близко, на мгновение даже показалось, что гроза проникла в замок и теперь гуляет по пустым коридорам. Луна вздрогнула от неожиданности и вцепилась в руку стоящей рядом Гермионы. А та вдруг решительно схватила Драко за руку и вложила в его ладонь дрожащие пальчики Луны. И поймала два изумлённых взгляда.  
— Вот, позаботься о ней, пожалуйста.  
— Не понял…  
— Ты, кажется, недавно жаловался Северусу на скуку? С Луной ты не соскучишься, это я тебе гарантирую! Не выпускай её из виду хотя бы до утра. Я сейчас действительно не могу с ней посидеть.  
— А что с ней не так? — Драко с подозрением покосился на бледную девушку.  
— Ребят, вообще-то я тут… — попробовала вклиниться Луна.  
— Острая форма одиночества, — перебила её Гермиона. — С ума сходит.  
— Так, может…  
— Делай что хочешь, — Гермиона махнула рукой. — Луна, если тебе нужен голос в голове, этот — самый назойливый. Всё, развлекайтесь, увидимся завтра!  
И она убежала, не оглядываясь.  
Всё так же не отпуская холодные пальцы Луны, Драко задумчиво взъерошил свои волосы.  
— Чёртова грязнокровка, — проворчал он.  
— Знаешь, это прозвучало очень мило… Даже немножко по-семейному. — Луна улыбнулась. — Я не знала, что вы с ней так подружились. Это из-за профессора Снейпа?  
— Что?! — возмутился Драко и выпустил её руку. — Я — и эта грязнокровка? Да ты точно чокнутая!  
Где-то наверху сверкнула молния, и снова громыхнуло. Луна дёрнулась, и это не укрылось от взгляда Драко.  
— Ты грозы боишься, что ли?  
— Нет, я её очень люблю. Просто гром всегда так неожиданно гремит…  
— Ты очень странная.  
— Все так говорят, — Луна медленно двинулась к лестнице наверх, и Драко последовал за ней. — А мне кажется, что это они странные.  
— Почему? — заинтересовался он.  
— Потому что одинаковые. Скучно быть таким как все, разве нет?  
— Не знаю, я не думал об этом. Разве все одинаковые?..  
Болтая обо всём и ни о чём, они поднялись по лестнице, пересекли коридор и уселись на тот же подоконник, на котором совсем недавно сидели Луна и Гермиона. Вспышки молний разбивали ночь, освещая два бледных и чуть сонных лица. Драко сидел совсем близко — может, потому, что приходилось спорить шёпотом, а может, из-за того, что банально замерзал, а рядом с девушкой было тепло. Кто знает, может, через пару часов он так замёрзнет, что даже осмелится обнять её за плечи?

Где-то далеко, через несколько стен отсюда, лестницы меняли своё расположение, Пивз ссорился с призраком Елены Когтевран, а миссис Норрис вышла на ночную прогулку. За старым окном с маленькой трещинкой на стекле бушевала настоящая буря, в коридорах гуляли сквозняки, но чей-то тихий голос шептал Луне, что теперь всё будет хорошо.  
А Луна улыбалась, незаметно касалась зелёного шёлка малфоевской мантии... и верила.

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки (https://ficbook.net/requests/426331).  
> Луна знает, что живёт в фанфике, и слышит голоса читателей в своей голове.  
> 


End file.
